El Auror Negro
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Todos tenemos demonios interiores. Algunos son más persistentes que otros. Algunos los llevamos siempre. Otros son producto de nuestros actos. La culpabilidad es el mayor demonio, el más pesado. Sirius sabe muy bien lo que es cargar con ella. Pero otros demonios alivian su carga. La ira y la venganza.


"_James, te lo repito. Confía en mí. No debo saber donde os esconderéis tú y Lily. Sería la primera opción lógica y él lo sabe. Ira directo a por mí. No soy un cobarde, no te estoy dando la espalda. Tienes que confiarle ese secreto a alguien de quien no sospechen. Peter es un buen amigo y es lo suficientemente normal como para que escape al radar de Voldemort. Confíale a Peter la dirección de la casa, que sea él el guardián. Así estaréis a salvo. _

_Tienes razón, Sirius. Hablare con Peter._

Recuerda. No se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Dumbledore, que todos crean que yo soy el guardián.

_Eres un gran amigo, Sirius. _

_El mejor que tendrás nunca. Te quiero, James. Cuida del pequeñajo y no armes mucho alborotó. No quiero arriesgar mi vida para que luego te encuentren tirando huevos a la casa de Quejicus. Al menos que te pillen conmigo tirándole huevos de Dragón._

Tendremos que hacer eso algún día. Siempre que Lily no se entere… Buena suerte, Hermano. 

_Igualmente. _"

No había nada que pesase tanto. La culpabilidad era lo más pesado que podía cargar un hombre a sus espaldas. A veces podía quebrarlo ese peso. Otras solo lo enfurecen y encolerizan hasta convertirlo en una bestia salvaje. Sirius lleva una hora con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras corre como un desquiciado por todo Londres. Hace una hora que le dejó a Hagrid su moto. No la iba a volver a necesitar. Hoy moriría llevándose por delante a uno de sus mejores amigos. Hoy mataría a un amigo para vengar la muerte de otro.

El jolgorio que se escuchaba por toda la ciudad le tenía sin cuidado. Para Sirius podría estar festejando la muerte de Voldemort o su conquista total y absoluta. A él le daba igual. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer y cómo iba a hacerlo. Una última voluntad. Venganza en nombre de James. Años de confianza violados. El amargo sabor de la traición aun en el fondo de la garganta, como un veneno suave y corrosivo. Su instinto animal estaba poseyéndole, no iba a dejar que los recuerdos le nublaran la mente y le impidieran hacer lo debido.

Pero no se engañaba con castigar al culpable. Él era el único culpable. Él había convencido a James. Él les había lanzado a la boca del lobo. Había confiado y había fallado. Sentía la necesidad de ponerse en contacto con Remus, asegurarse de que su último amigo estuviera bien. Incluso pedirle ayuda para lo que se avecinaba, pero no podía. Esta era su lucha y su carga. Vengaría a James y castigaría al culpable. Mataría a Peter y esperaba morir en el proceso. Se encontró rezando por encontrarle rodeado de Mortifagos. Sería una despedida por todo lo alto, se iría y arrastraría a todos los que pudiera con él.

Su búsqueda sería un ejercicio fortuito de azar sino contara con años en el servicio de aurores y un gran olfato, literalmente hablando. Conocía el olor de Peter y sabía de sus debilidades. Sería su amigo pero era un cobarde y como tal se escondería. Londres era una opción válida. Una gran ciudad y sin duda se habría escondido en la zona más transitada y Muggle. Es lo que haría una rata. Y ahora era eso lo que perseguía Sirius. Una sucia rata y su olor impregnaban el aire, de forma muy débil, pero cobraba fuerza. Se acercaba y Peter lo sabía. Estaba notando su miedo desde hacía unos minutos.

Sonrió de una forma que le recordó terriblemente a su prima. Se mordió la lengua para no disfrutar tanto aquello. No debía convertirse en lo que estaba combatiendo. Peter era una escoria y se merecía morir, pero era su amigo y no lo mataría sádicamente. Su mente se calmo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el rastro, corrigió el rumbo colándose por un callejón demasiado estrecho para él, mucho más para el rechoncho cuerpo de Peter. Sin duda había cambiado su forma animal. Eso le pondría las cosas más difíciles si decidía escabullirse por el alcantarillado.

"_Así estaréis a salvo…_"

Gruño de furia. Él y sus estúpidas ideas de Auror. Nunca debió proponer a Peter. Debía haberlo imaginado. Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido. Un cobarde alzándose en los hombros de gente mucho más valiente o estúpida que él. Debió prever que Peter no aguantaría con ese secreto. Seguro que no tardó en empezar a ver sombras amenazadoras después de convertirse en el guardián. Poseía un secreto muy poderoso y demasiada imaginación de lo que le haría Voldemort si se enteraba.

Corrió a contárselo, Sirius podía verlo perfectamente. Veía claramente a ese nervudo traidor delante de Voldemort. Le oía confesar la dirección de James y Lily. Sentía sus temblores de pudo terror mientras confesaba. Estaba salvando su pellejo a cambio de la vida del hombre que le protegió durante toda su infancia y de una mujer que jamás le trató mal. La única mujer que fue amable con él y que sabía de su existencia. Y pero aun, cambio su vida por la de un niño de apenas un año. Sirius no llegaba a imaginar cómo podría vivir Peter sabiendo lo que había dado a cambio de vivir.

Traicionó a su amigo. Propició el asesinato de James, Lily y tampoco le importaba el destino de Harry. Sirius meneó la cabeza, Peter era un traidor pero estaba culpabilizando de su propia falta. Él había convencido a James de delegar en Peter la responsabilidad de mantener la ubicación de la casa. Sirius tendría que haber cargado con ese secreto. Era su misión y no la acepto pensando que estarían más a salvo con otra persona. Su error de juicio le había costado la vida a su hermano James. La ira volvía a invadirle y sintió deseos de convertirse en el gran perro negro que rugía por salir. El pensamiento de arrancar la cabeza de rata de Peter a mordiscos le resulto muy tentadora. Sacudió la cabeza. Él no era así, Peter recibiría más de lo que merecía. Tendría una pelea justa. Podría morir luchando.

La varita se agito lanzando chispas rojas como si previese la batalla que se iba a desarrollar en pocos minutos. Sirius volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos mientras su cuerpo actuaba solo, rastreaba sin descanso. El miedo era intenso, muy intenso. Sirius no le prestaba atención. Seguía rememorando esa última conversación con James. Recordaba la carta de Lily. La foto de Harry volando en su pequeña escoba. Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro. La imagen de ese niño sin padres. Ese niño tan feliz ahora no sabría lo que era el amor de una madre, el cariño de un padre. Viviría, crecería sin saber cuánto lo amaban sus padres. Conocía lo suficiente a la familia de Lily como para saber que no se harían cargo de él. James no tenía familia. Viviría en un orfanato. La imagen de ese muchacho, encerrado en una habitación con una docena de niños que estaban tan solos como él, le estremeció.

Se detuvo en seco, notaba a Peter muy cerca pero no le prestó atención. Había asuntos mucho más importantes. Olvido la conversación con James, la carta de Lily y su preocupación por Peter. Olvido su loca persecución de venganza. Olvido la guerra. Harry. No podía hacerle eso al niño. Sirius no podía morir. Su castigo era otro. Él cuidaría de Harry, no podía dejarlo en manos de Muggles. Harry debía crecer sabiendo que sus padres le querían. Debía conocer la verdad. Debía saber porque murieron. No permitiría que aquel niño creciera pensando que le habían abandonado.

La determinación envolvió su mirada y cubrió la ira. Hoy, Sirius Black no iba a morir. Hoy mataría al causante de la mayor desgracia que viviría Harry y saldría vivo para poder cuidar a su ahijado.

Sirius corrió de nuevo y se encontró de lleno con una multitud. Sus reflejos le salvaron de una muerte segura. Un hechizo verde esmeralda zumbó junto a su oreja. Le habían atacado por la espalda. Era un ataque a traición, impropio de un mortifago. Les gustaba demasiado ver como la chispa de la vida abandonaba los ojos de sus víctimas como para matarlas por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta con la varita apuntando directamente al corazón de su atacante. Miró a los ojos a Peter, vio todo lo que esperaba ver. Miedo y pánico. Los ojos se le saldrían de las orbitas si los abría más. No había pizca de arrepentimiento, ni siquiera intentaba imitarlo para que Sirius sintiera compasión.

Los movimientos se volvieron tan rápidos que los viandantes que había alrededor apenas veían destellos y grandes burbujas de luz. Sirius atacaba con toda la violencia e ira que contenía su corazón pero su mano flaqueaba, aun veía a su amigo. Aun veía al chico tímido que les acompañaba en sus aventuras nocturnas. Aun veía al chico que se unió a un grupo de descerebrados a los once años. Aun veía a Peter Pettigrew. Eso le estaba costando la pelea. Peter no tenía consideración ninguna hacia su amigo. Solo quería sobrevivir y lo estaba demostrando con una maestría que Sirius no podía creer.

Sirius se obligó a ver al ser traicionero que era pero fue incapaz. Desistió de matarlo, lo entregaría. Sería encerrado en Azkaban, que los dementores se encargaran de lo que él era incapaz de hacer. La lucha se recrudeció cuando con nuevas fuerzas Sirius ya no se contenía y su mano se mantenía firme. Sus hechizos iban a inhabilitar. Peter estaba cayendo rápidamente. No era capaz de igualar a Sirius, nunca había sido capaz de igualar en duelo a nadie y ahora estaba viéndose superado. No tenía tiempo suficiente para rehacer los escudos y contraatacar. Sirius le arrinconaba rápidamente. Pronto se encontró contra la pared indefenso. Vio acercarse a Sirius como si de la misma parca se tratase. Entonces vio la salvación tras Sirius.

Vio la tubería rojo brillante al otro lado de la calle y los símbolos amarillos repartidos a lo largo. Era un mago pero sabía lo suficiente como para adivinar que era esa tubería. Un movimiento rápido, Sirius fue incapaz de detenerlo. Vio impotente como pasaba por encima del hombro. Todo parecía moverse lentamente, el tiempo parecía detenerse por momentos. El rayo blanco iba inexorable a su destino. Chocó de lleno contra la tubería. El aire vibró y Sirius pudo ver como una especie de onda se agradaba, surgiendo de la tubería y extendiéndose como si fuera una burbuja.

La gente a su espalda comenzó a caer, empujada por la burbuja invisible. Era terrible, no supo cómo podía verlo todo, tal vez era su penitencia. Los ojos se enturbiaron con un rojo intenso, la sangre empezó a supurar de sus orejas, oídos, incluso vio como lloraban sangre todos los que habían sido empujados por aquella onda expansiva. Pero lo peor venía ahora. El fuego, como lenguas viscosas, surgió de la tubería envolviendo a las personas que había a su alrededor. Parecía un manantial que devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los gritos de dolor comenzaron a escucharse por encima del fuerte estrepito de la explosión. El olor a carne quemada y gas se extendió rápidamente.

Sirius solo tuvo tiempo para actuar por instinto, se envolvió en un escudo y salió despedido contra la pared como si fuera un saco de patatas. Se sintió como un miserable cobarde, no había logrado salvar a esa gente. ¿Cuántas vidas tendría que cargar por culpa de su error? James, Lily, todas estas personas que no tenían nada que ver. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero más odiaba a Peter. Le vio escabullirse por una grieta del suelo, ese miserable había logrado huir como la rata que era. Vio el dedo recién cortado. Gruñó y rugió de pura cólera. Ese canalla pretendía escaparse y fingir su muerte. Jamás.

El fuego se disipó y el humo desapareció. Sirius corrió hacia esa grieta, aunque tuviera que volar media calle pretendía bajar allí y encontrar a ese traidor. Pero no logró hacerlo. Algo le detuvo, dos robustos brazos le sujetaban. Miró a ambos lados y vio a dos aurores, dos compañeros sujetándole. Le miraban con odio. Forcejeó como un animal, no había tiempo para explicárselo. Trató de realizar un hechizo paralizante cuando alguien le arrebató la varita con virulencia.

Vio a Alastor Moody mirándole con la misma furia con la que él había mirado a Peter. Entonces lo entendió. Para el mundo, Sirius era el culpable de la muerte de James y Lily. Solo él y Peter sabían la verdad. Siguió forcejeando. Sabía que no le creerían si decía la verdad pero tendrían que creerle si les traía a Peter.

— ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme malditos imbéciles! ¡No! ¡No podéis! ¡Soltadme! — Gritaba a pleno pulmón Sirius antes de ver el puño de Alastor acercarse rápidamente. Un chasquido y oscuridad.

"_¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme!… Así estaréis a salvo… ¡Soltadme!... Así estaréis a salvo… Tú tienes la culpa, Sirius. Tú eres el único culpable.  
No. No lo soy. Dos culpables. Uno libre. Otro prisionero. Dos vivos. Uno morirá. El otro lo matará. Pronto. Muy pronto. Pagara._"


End file.
